Invader Zim:Planet Kor
by Allura1996
Summary: A planet,called Kor is found destroyed and a new girl comes the Skool.She finds herself compleately different from everyone else and also finds out that she is being hunted. DibxOCxZim Love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ugh! I've been having some problems how to begin this, and not the technical problems. So this seemed to be the best out of all of my beginnings so tell me what you think!^^**

"Not another one! I won't allow it!" Snapped the teacher, Ms. Bitters. She was on the telephone and was probably speaking to the principle. The students heard a voice coming from the phone, but they couldn't make out what it was saying. "Very well." She slammed the phone down as it began to sink in her desk, flames seeping out as it did so. "Class, since we apparently have an opening-" She glanced over at an empty desk where there were spider webs and dust around it, looking like it hasn't been used in centuries. "We will have a new student joining us." She turned to the door and after a few seconds, a girl opened it. She had dark blond hair, golden eyes and her skin was lightly tanned. She wore a white shirt with a small black jacket and a long light blue skirt. Her shoes were not visible. Her head was lowered, like she was missing her home already. In a soft voice, she said, "Hello... My name's Susan..."

-Susan's POV-

I thought my heart was going to explode! I have never felt so nervous, but then again, it was my first day here. It was also kind of embarrassing, since now they know my name, but I have no idea what their names are! "Go take your seat." The teacher, which I think her name is Ms. Bitters, pointed to a very old desk. I hesitated, before sitting down carefully. I could've sworn I heard it creak. Ms. Bitters went on the teach the lesson, but I didn't pay much attention. I simply day-dreamed out of the window, without turning my head as I was used to doing. Then somehow my eyes wandered to a kid with black hair, orange-brown eyes he was wearing a black jacket. I couldn't see what his shirt was since he had he back turned to me. He kind of stuck out in the class, that and a green kid who also had black hair and purple-pink eyes. These two really stuck out in the classroom. Did I too? That's what I wanna know...

-Back to third person view-

Dib was looking over his shoulder at her, he had some suspicion about her, but nothing too bad, but he wanted to stay a step ahead. The last two 'new' kids turned out to be Irkens and he wanted to be careful with the new kid here. Even if she did seem harmless. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the lunch bell. The students flooded out of their classrooms and went straight to the cafeteria. He kept an eye on Susan, who still kept her head lowered and looked like she was lost.  
Susan sat by herself at lunch. The children were murmuring about weather she was either cool or kind of creepy. All the same, she ignored everyone and pushed her food around on her tray, not particularly hungry. Gaz, sitting next to Dib, Game Slave in her hands said, "Why do you always have to annoy me with you worrying about the new kid?" She didn't even look up at him. "Come on Gaz, the last two were aliens! If this one is one too then-" Gaz was gone before he could finish. He looked back at Susan, still unsure about her, but finally decided that if was an alien, she would've been more talkative so she could know the enemy. She threw her tray away and went outside, Dib not too far behind.

She walked around the playground, although there wasn't much for her to do. She felt out of place and a little awkward to be there. She sat underneath a tree and took a small drawing pad out of her pocket. She wasn't particularly good at drawing, but she still like to do it. It wasn't long when Dib came up to her. She looked up from her drawing pad. "Hi." She said, glumly. "Hi, my name's Dib. I was wondering where you moved from." Her mind went blank for a second, but she quickly recovered. "Somewhere in the country. Why do you ask?" He shrugged his shoulders casually. "No reason." Susan put her drawing pad away and looked over at the groups of children playing or talking. "Do they normally ignore the new students? Or will they eventually talk to them?" Her voice sounded glum again. "To tell you the truth, I really don't know." Dib said. When he noticed that Zim was on the other side of the playground, he pointed at him and turned to Susan.  
"Would you believe me if I said that he's an alien?" She looked at him then glanced at Zim. "Yeah, I guess. Why?"  
"He's an alien from another planet! An Irken to be more exact. Wait, did you just say that you...?" His voice trailed off when she nodded. "Last summer, I was supposed to see this meteor shower back home, when I could've sworn I saw something like a spaceship... I still don't know if it was though..." She murmured, lowering her head again. Dib nodded and glanced up at Zim, who was gone. "Well, Zim is trying to invade Earth and I might need help to stop him. " _This might be a chanse to prove if she's an alien or not. _He thought. She glanced up at him, then stood up. "I'll be more than willing to help." She said, happily, but not smile came on her face. _Or maybe she's a robot... _"Alright then. I have an idea, but I want to talk about this later, after school." She nodded and the bell rang.

-After... Skool-

Gir flew to Skool, with the rockets in his feet, to pick Zim up. "HIYA!" He greeted Zim. "Not now Gir, take me back to the base. I have to find that last piece of technology for my machine."  
"OKAY!" Zim climbed on Gir's back and went back to their base. Dib, who was waiting for Susan, heard what Zim said about his machine. Susan came out shortly, pencil behind her ear. "Okay, I really need to get back home before Gaz gets impatient, so I'll meet you here at six tonight, okay?" Dib said quickly, looking over his shoulder at his sister, who had her arms crossed and was waiting for Dib. Susan nodded. "I don't see why not. I'm not usually busy anyway." She said. "Alright then, I'll see you later." He went with his sister, walking back home. Susan walked the other way, slowly. After when she was sure that Dib and Gaz were out of sight, she pulled out a phone and dialed some numbers and put it to her ear. "Zig, Zag. I want you two to pick me up."  
"Why? Is something wrong?" A feminine voice asked. "No nothing is wrong Zig, I just want to be picked up."  
"We'll be right there." A male voice said. "Thanks Zag." She hung up and put her phone away.

Two robot-like animals finally came to her. At first glance, you would say they looked like raccoons, but they were actually poorly disguised as brown American Short Haired cats. "Glad to see that you're okay master." said the feminine voiced one, who was named Zig. "I told you that I only wanted to be picked up, now hurry! Before someone comes." They nodded and their backs seemed to open. Susan carefully slipped her feet in their backs and they closed, keeping a firm grip on her ankles. "It's not too tight, right master?" The male, named Zag, asked; in his voice seemed to sound like the clanging of metal. "Yes, and stop calling me master please!"  
"Sorry master." They both said. They had rockets in their feet and took off in a matter of seconds. Susan took the paths that seemed to be dangerous for almost anyone, but she knew how to dodge thing quite well, she didn't know how, but she kind of enjoyed it. She could hear Zig, scolding her as she went along, but Zag was the opposite, he kept quiet. Probably because his voice chip needed tinkering again.

When they finally came home, Zig was still scolding her for scaring her half to death, but Susan was already used to this, and it pretty went in one ear and out the other. Her house was a small, cozy cabin, but inside looked just like an ordinary house. Couches, chairs, television, kitchen, rooms, backyard, all that kind of stuff. Susan went inside, carrying Zag under her arm and Zig was on her shoulder. "Does your voice chip need to be fixed again Zag?" She asked. Zag lowered his head and looked back up at her. "Yes." He said. She went inside and looked around for her screwdriver. Zig hopped on the counter.

"If only you would stop dodging the way you do, then I would at leat enjoy it, but the last time, I lost my leg and my tail, do you remember?"  
"Yeeesss, how could I not remember?" Susan groaned. There was an odd dodge she could do that always scared Zig. She would look like she passed out, feet tucked under her. It was a good way to dodge almost anything. Once, in the beginning, she did that dodge and Zig had lost her left back leg and her tail. Susan also learned that day how to fix her 'robo-pets' as she called them. "By the way, I'll need you two to come with me at six tonight." She said. Zag, voice chip removed, gave her a questioning look. "Did you meet someone?" asked Zig. "No, well... Yes, actually, but I need to meet with him again tonight. It's important." Zig, who liked watching romantic comedies, automatically looked up at her. "Him? It's a boy?"  
"Don't start Zig, or I'll remove your voice chip too." Susan said, pointing the screwdriver at her. "I'm just asking..." Zig muttered. Susan put the voice chip back into Zag's throat. "Why do we have to come?" Zag asked calmly, the sound no longer in his voice. "Because if anything goes wrong, I'll have you two." She answered. Zig relaxed on the counter.

"So, when do you think we should leave?" She asked, rolling onto her side. "Five-fifty, I know you two can get there sooner than five minutes."

-Later-

Dib was waiting for Susan at Skool. He had something in his pocket, but he'll show it to her later. She came up, wearing what seemed to be rocket skates on her feet. "Where'd you get those?" He asked, once she took them off and slung them over her shoulder. "My mother has a Masters degree in engineering, so she makes all kinds of stuff for me. She's always traveling though..." She lied, and tried to look depressed. "Sorry to hear that."

"No, don't worry about it, anyway, what's your plan?" Dib nodded once and took something out of his pocket. "This is a small camera that can show us whatever Zim's planning in his base. You'll need to be a distraction, while I sneak inside and put it somewhere. Once we're both done, we'll both meet up right here, okay?" She nodded, but something occurred to her. "Why am I the distraction?" She asked, her voice slightly sounded hurt. "Zim wouldn't know much of you and it's pretty much the safest thing I could think for you. Afterwards, I might need your help with a little more... dangerous plans." She nodded again, it did make sense. "Alright, we'll be back here in about an hour then."

**A/N: Sorry if that did seem a little confusing, but it was the least confusing begining chapter I had! So, keep reading!**

** Susan: I hope they do, it'll get better later... Hopefully.**

** It will!**


	2. Chapter 2

-Susan's POV-

I walked up to Zim's house, hoping and silently praying that Zim wouldn't answer. I was nervous and he was an alien. What kind of stuff did he have in there? And was it dangerous? These questions buzzed in my head. I hesitated, then I reached out to knock on the door. I held my breath as I waited. A green and black dog answered the door. "Um..." I said, a lost for words. It was a dog! What should I say? "I... I got lost, so..." I stammered. Man, I feel stupid! "Okay!" The dog squealed and walked back inside. I rubbed my ears in pain, but I wondered if that dog was like Zig and Zag... Either way, it didn't surprise me. I waited patiently at the door and after a short while the green kid came to the door. I began to shuffle my feet uneasily. I lowered my head. "Um... I got lost and I need some help getting back home..." I said softly. "I-I'm new here and..."

"SILENCE filthy human!" Zim yelled. I took a step back. "Why do you ask me for help?" I shuffled my feet. "I... I saw you at Skool and wondered if you could help me find my house..." I still had my head lowered. I wasn't scared for the fact that he was an ailen, but it was what he possibly had that scared me. I didn't hear him for a while, until I heard a squeaking noise. I raised my head and saw the black and green dog walk into the kitchen and Zim was nowhere to be found. What's happening? I wanted to look around for Dib, but I stayed in my place and lowered my head again. Zim appeared. "Alright then, I will help you get to your house. "Gir!" The dog came up to his side. "Keep guard on the base, I'll be back." With that said he closed the door and turned to me. "Th-thank you..." I said.

-Later-

Dib was already there when Susan came back. She was a little frightened, but not anymore. "Thanks for your help." He said. She nodded and sat next to him. "Did you get that mini camera in there?"

"Yeah, we'll get to see inside in a few minutes." He opened his laptop and took it over to Susan. The screen showed the underground part of Zim's base. They saw different kinds of technology, but they mostly saw Zim at his computer, not wearing his human disguise. Susan liked seeing him like this better, but she didn't know why. "Computer!" Zim snapped. "Find me a piece of Kor technology!" For a while, nothing happened. "Kor?" Dib repeated softly, but continued watching the screen. "_Kor technology not found." _The computer said. "Scan Earth for it! I need it to complete my storm machine!"

"So that's what he's planning!" Dib said suddenly that Susan jumped slightly. "But how did he build it without me knowing?" Susan tried to think of something to say, but failed. She grabbed her pair of rocket skates and tightened her grip. After a while of silence, Zim sat up in his chair. _"Kor technology found." _There was a beeping noise, but then Gir's face popped out of nowhere. "What's this thingy do?" He raised a finger and next thing they saw was static. "No!" Dib snapped. Susan stood up and shuffled her feet. "Well... At least you know what he's doing and you know what he's looking for." She said and tried to smile, but she couldn't. "True. Well, we better head home now. I'll see you tomorrow!" He waved good-bye to her as he walked the other way. She nodded and waved back. She strapped her skates on, which were really her two robots. She didn't want to skate yet, but when she turned she saw Zim coming after her, in his human disguise. "Give me the Kor sdtnotechnology!" She yelped and skated off as fast as she could.

"_Master, what's happening?" _Zag asked. "Not now!" She hissed, not allowing Zim to hear her. "Give it to me stinking human!"

_"Who was that?" _Zig asked her, but Susan ignored her and continued to skate for her life. "Never!" She snapped at him. She was nearing a construction site; a perfect place to lose him. She went into the site, dodging anything that came into her path. Was he riding on his dog's back? She ignored this thought and continuously looked over her shoulder. Then came a perfect time to use her special way of dodging. She tucked her feet under her and bent back. When Zim saw this, his eyes widened, how was it a human could do this? Or if she wasn't human, still, how could she do this? It looked easy, but she had to keep practicing this to get it right. Because he wasn't paying any attention, he and Gir crashed into a steel plank. She continued to look over her shoulder, even when she couldn't see Zim anymore.

When she got back home, Zig and Zag returned as their robot selves. "Master, did you encounter an Irken?" Zag asked. "Yes, or at least that's what Dib told me."

"We have told you many times, if you see an Irken stay away from him!" Zig scolded, hopping up on a table. "I know, but this one, out of the ones you've told me, is different. I never really thought that Irkens looked like that though..." Susan murmured. "That's not the point! Irkens are invaders! They will stop at nothing! Do you understand?" Zag barked. Susan didn't reply. "I was just saying..." She walked over to a window and let her thoughts wander. "Hey, what's Kor?" The two stiffened.

"Kor?" She nodded. "Well..." Zig started, then turned to Zag. "Do you think we should tell her?" She whispered. Zag shook his head. "No, we were assigned to protect the last Korien. I think if we don't tell her, it would keep her safe."

"She will find out that she is sometime though Zag!" She turned to Susan. "Kor was a planet that had nothing but technology. The Koriens were peaceful, even though they had their own army, but that was for defensive reasons. The Koriens had many different creatures on other planets come to them. The Irkens, once, tried to invade Kor. Even though it failed, many Koriens did not survive. A few years ago, the planet was destroyed because the technology was to great and no one else but the Koriens could operate it." Susan listened intently.

"Why just destroy the planet? Couldn't they just destroy the technology?" Zag shook his head. "No, some planets had the technology and to avoid becoming slaves, they decided to let one Korien go and the others were left to die on their planet."

"That's horrible!" Susan snapped. Zag nodded at this. "Yes, many of them thought so too, but they didn't understand why. So, wherever the last one is, she will no matter who her mate is-"

"No, no! I am not learning the mating thing again when you explain it!"

-The next day-

Zim was nowhere to be found when school started. Dib grew suspicious, but Susan couldn't stop thinking about what Zim looked like without that disguise. She liked to see him better that way, even though she didn't know why. She sketched in class, even when Ms. Bitters snapped at her twice. When it was time for lunch, Dib sat next to her. "Susan, are you okay? You've been out of it today." She lowered her head a little, but then raised it and looked at him. "I've been doing research about Kor and it's really interesting." It wasn't exactly a lie, but it satisfied him. "Yeah, I've been looking it up too, but there's a file that coded, but it's almost impossible to decode it."

"I could try to help." He shook his head. "Nah, don't worry about it." He said. "So, anyway, I found where Zim is keeping that storm machine. I'll show you where after school. It's somewhere out of Earth's atmosphere." She gave a small smile and nodded. "I'll be more than happy to look at it." She said.

-Later-

The bell rang and students flooded out of the Skool building. After all, it was Friday and the weekend was coming up. So it was difficult for Dib to find Susan. He only found her when a few students remained on campus. He had a laptop under his arm. How he got it without anyone knowing was a mystery to her, but didn't bother asking. "A few months ago, I released a robot to explore the universe. I haven't checked it in a while, so I checked it last night and I found this!" He opened his laptop and the screen showed a middle sized ship with something on the front and the Irken symbol on the back of it. The thing on the front had to be the storm machine. Why storms? That what she wanted to know.

"We can still try and stop it. Do you see this right here?" He pointed at an empty space in the machine. She nodded. "I think that's where that Korien technology is supposed to go. So we still have have a chance, but..." He closed the laptop. "I don't have anything that works that'll get us there. I've tried my dad's prototype for a spacecraft, but he hasn't let me see it yet." Susan thought for a while, but lowered her head. "I don't have anything either..." She mumbled, almost sounding like a whisper. "Don't worry, we'll find out soon." Dib reassured. She gave a small smile and nodded.

**A/N: It'll get better later, I promise! The next chapter wil be... interesting. *evil smile***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, for a heads up, don't be surprised if this fic turn up short, because this is only the beginning story for an idea that I had for a little while now. But either way, keep reading. R&R**

"So, going up into space..." Zag murmured. Susan was going to fix his voice chip again, because now it sounded like he swallowed a squeaky toy. "I know, you really don't want me to go someplace like that, but I really want to help Dib, okay?"

"Just be careful when he does find a way to get there. Promise me, okay?" Zig said, a Western accent in her voice. "You've been watching those movies again haven't you?" Susan asked. Zig lowered her head, but kept a small smile. "... Yes." Susan shook her head and opened the front door. "I'm going over to Dib's. We need to find out how to get there and how to stop it." The two nodded, while she closed the door.

She walked up to Dib's front door and knocked, first hesitating a little. A girl answered it. "What do you want?" She asked, sounding irritated. "I'm looking for Dib." Susan said. The girl shut the door again and went to find her brother. Susan in the meantime, was wondering if she got the wrong house, till Dib opened the door again. "Sorry about that." He said, scratching the back of his head nervously. She only nodded. "Wanna come in?"

"Sure." She walked inside and looked around. The girl was nowhere to be found. She was probably in her room or something. "So, have you found a way to get up there yet?" She asked, taking a seat on the couch. "Not yet, but I think I got an idea. I think it may work, but I'm still not to sure." She nodded again. "I've been trying too, but so far I have nothing. My mother hasn't replied to any of my calls." She lied again, but it was about her mother. She never had a mother and she doesn't know what it feels like to have a parent, except for Zig and Zag. Dib sat next to her.

"We'll find a way to get there, don't worry too much about it. Zim still hasn't found any Korien technology, so there's still time." She lowered her head slightly. "Yes, you're right."

-Meanwhile-

"Do we really want her to go?" Zag asked, his voice still sounding like a squeaky toy. "It's probably the best for her. I mean, we couldn't let her escape ship stay here for long do you?" They were standing in front of a middle sized ship, probably smaller than Zim's ship that had the storm machine. It had an odd symbol at the bottom of it, but it had faded to where it looks like a patch of black dirt. The metals were a dark purple, but the rockets were nowhere to be found. Zig and Zag had to take them off years ago to hide it.

"Still, I have a bad feeling about his." He found one of the smaller rockets and he pushed it around with his tail. "You have a bad feeling whenever she goes to that Skool building!" Zig snapped, taking the small rocket and putting it on the ship. "We should let her go Zag!" He groaned and took the voice chip out of his throat to try to fix it himself.

Susan left Dib's house and went back to her own. She really wanted to help, but she just couldn't at the moment. When she got back to her house, she couldn't believe what she saw. A space ship, probably big enough to fit both her and Dib, was at the back of the house. Zig and Zag were sitting on it; Zig was wagging her tail slightly. "How- What- When?" Susan was speechless.

"We wanted you to try to help the boy out so we built this." Zig said proudly. She looked at the duo and smiled. "Thanks you two, I don't know what I should do to thank you." Zig looked over at Zag with a small smile. "It was hard to convince him, but he broke through finally." He was tempted to tackle her to the ground, but he went to go find some fuel for the ship. "How did you get it though?" Zig shrugged. "It wasn't that hard, just tell Dib that your parents made this for you." Susan nodded and looked up at the ship.

"Zag does know that you two aren't coming, right?" She asked. "Not yet, I'll tell him when you're already off with the boy." She hugged her. "Thanks Zig."

The next night, Susan offered Dib to come to her house. He accepted, which bring us here to the back of the house again. "How did you get this?" Dib asked her in awe, looking at the space ship. "My parents made it for me and they trust me enough to let me ride it, but..." She slightly lowered her head in embarrassment. "I don't know how to drive it..."

"That's not a problem. I think I know how this thing works..." He climbed inside. She walked to the side of it and watched him. He pushed a few buttons and the inside lit up, but nothing else. "Or maybe not." She heard him murmur to himself. This oddly seemed familiar to her. She climbed inside, sitting next to Dib and also pushed a few buttons, she shut the lights off once, but turned them on again. "There's gotta be a way to start it..." He mumbled. Then she pushed an orange button and the engine started. It startled her for a second, but she recovered quickly.  
"Which one was that?" Dib asked. She pointed at the button that she had just pushed. He nodded once and pushed a few more before they moved. "Okay, here we go!" The ship took off to the sky and soon, into space. Though when Zig had told Zag where Susan went, she swore he was going to ruin the house.

They were almost there, but Susan hadn't said a word. Her heart was pounding with excitement. She wasn't afraid of Zim and she thought she never would be. Dib finally turned his attention to her, finding that she was either a little scared or just lost in thought. "You okay?" He asked. She snapped back into realality and nodded. "Yeah, just... Thinking."

"You're not scared,right?" She turned. "Of course not! I'm really excited!" She said, almost snapping at him. Then she lowered her head again. "Sorry for that burst. It's just... I'm impatientent. I've never been up here before and it's kinda cool. I'm not scared at all." He smiled a little, then paid attention to where he was going for a while. She looked over at him,then once again, lowered her head. "I don't live with my mother. I live with robots..."

"What?" She nodded. "It's true. They don't tell me where I come from..." She murmured. "That's weird. Aren't they supposed to tell you those kind of thing?" She shrugged. "I don't really know..." He was about to say something, but they found Zim's storm machine. There would be no doubt that he was there now. Dib turned to her. "Are you ready?" She nodded. He turned the ship and locked to the other ship.

-Soon-

"Stay here." Dib said, once he was out of Susan's. "If anything happens to me, I want you to escape at least." She nodded. Then he was gone. She waited for a while, but then she grew worried. She stood up and went looking around for him. "Dib? Dib, where are you?" She found him after a few minutes. And Zim. Zim was standing on slightly higher ground then Dib, but she saw why after scanning the area. There was electrical spokes everywhere. One more step for Dib and he would be eletricuted to death.

"Dib! No!" She ran and pushed him out of the way. She took that last step. Next thing she knew electricity was going through her body. She screamed and heard something break. Then her appearence changed. Her skin turned white, she grew anntena that came over her eyes. Her cloaths changed as well, something that looked similar to Irken outfits.  
She was exposed to both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

She collapsed on the ground. "She...She's...She..." Dib stammered. "I KNEW IT! I knew she was a Korien!" Zim yelled. "Or at least I think she is..." Susan groaned. "She's alive!" Dib quickly went to her. "Come on! Help me get her into her ship!"

"Why should I help you?" Something behind Zim was beeping and lighting up. "_Ship's self-destruction activated. Destruction in two minutes." _He paused for a second. "Okay, I'll help you. BUT, only this one time!" Dib picked her up by her arms and Zim picked up by the legs. _"Destruction in one minute." _

"Hurry up!" Dib snapped. "Don't tell ME what to do, filthy HUMAN!" Zim yelled. Susan would groan every few seconds. _"Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven..." _They finally got to Susan's ship, but Dib was searching for that one button that would start the ship. _"Six... Five... Four..." _Dib began pushing all the other buttons. Zim on the other hand, found an orange button that was lit up and pushed it. The ship was off, just before Zim's storm machine and ship exploded. "NOOOOOO! MY SHIP! MY BEAUTIFUL SHIP!" Dib rolled his eyes and piloted the ship.

-Later-

Susan opened her eyes, unsure of where is was. Until a robot walked into the same room. "Morning!" She groaned and sat up. "Where... Where am I?" Her eyes were a beautiful shade of dark blue. Her clothes were also blue, but they were in a lighter shade. Gir was gone though; probably went to the kitchen. She stood up carefully. "Dib?... Zim?... Anyone?" She called. She went into the kitchen as well, finding Gir making waffles. "Where's Zim and Dib?" Gir shrugged and continued making the waffles. She wandered around until she saw her reflection on the refrigerator. She stumbled back and fell to the floor. "Wha- Wha-What is..." She looked away then back at herself, wondering if this was a trick. "No. No! This can't be me!" She looked for her communicator, which was disguised as her cell phone.

"Zig! Zag! Please, I need you to pick me up!" She yelled fearfully in her phone. "Master, where have you been?" Zig asked. "We've been worried about you!" Zag snapped. "Yes, yes! I know you have! Please, just pick me up!"

"Aren't you at school?" Zag asked. "No, I'm in Zim's base." She couldv'e sworn she heard Zag yell in rage. He hated the Irkens and probably for a good reason. "We'll follow the boy, Dib, there when Skool's out." Zig said, before hanging up. Susan put her phone away, trying not to panic. She began to take deep breaths. "Calm down... Calm down... Ther's nothing to be afraid of... Except I'm AN ALIEN!" She screamed. She started pacing back and forth.

-After Skool-

Zig and Zag followed Dib, just like they said, but they kept out of sight. They knew that he would go to Zim's place anyway. Zim was already inside, but he wasn't sure what to do with Susan. Her behaviour was new to him. He wasn't sure what to say or do. Then Dib finally opened the door. "Dib! Please tell me. Do I... look like an alien?" He nodded. "I was surprised too when I saw you." She lowered her head. Zag broke down the door and pounced on Zim.

"You! Irken! What did you do to my Master!" He growled. "Zag!" Zig snapped. "She's-" Zag turned and when he saw Susan as her Korien appearance. "She found out..." He glared back at Zim. "If you did anything to her-"

"Zag! Get off of him!" Susan snapped. He slowly obeyed. "These are yours?" Both Zim and Dib asked. "Yes. They were with me for as long as I can remember." She sat down on the ground and picked up Zig. "Zag, we need to tell her about what happened and these two should know too." Zag nodded. "Pull up a chair. It's a long story."

-Soon-

Everyone was sitting down, Dib on a chair, Susan stayed on the floor and Zim on the couch. Zig and Zag were sitting on the floor as well, in the middle of the group. "Alright, is everyone ready?" Zig asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay. It began a few years ago. When a traitor was found, but it was too late. The leader of the Koriens knew that because of this traitor, there will be many creatures from other planets that would kidnap and use the Koriens as slaves. So only one or two could escape to try to survive on other planets. There was two Koriens, a male and a female, in other words, Susan, but the male's ship was destroyed so only Susan survived. Me and Zag's mission was to protect the last Korien. Zag thought if we kept it a secret from you, then you would be safe, but I thought differently. I thought we should've told you in the first place, but Zag was too convincing at that time and I agreed." Zig said. Dib was listening to every detail, Zim was only half-listening. Susan couldn't get her thoughts straight.

"So we raised you to believe that you were human, but I didn't think it was a good idea to even let you out of the house. Zig though, thought it was a good idea for you to at least go to school. It did sound like a good idea, but I still wasn't sure. After a few days thinking of this I decided that it was for the best, so we let you go that few days ago. Then, this Irken-" He glared at Zim. "Had to be there and ruin her protection!"

"Zag!" Susan scolded. He took a step away from Zim, who didn't react to anything Zag said. It was Zig turn. "Before we left Kor, someone put us in your ship. Although I thought Zig was supposed to go to the male Korien, but I guess it was a good thing he wasn't in the same ship. We don't know who created us, nor do we really want to find out. Master, you have fixed us many times to where you could build another one of us! But you haven't figured out how to program and all that other stuff." Susan almost lowered her head again, but she kept it up. "It's nothing to worry about though, you'll find out eventually." Zig reassured.

"One question: How did the Koriens wipe out all life that was there?" Dib asked. Gir came in carrying a tray that had waffles on it and began eating noisily. So everyone had to raise their voice a little. "The Koriens had high technology so they could do almost anything they wanted, but they believed that every planet should become peaceful. They didn't launch any invasions or anything. Because of that one traitor, who I think was an Irken-" He was glaring back at Zim again. "The Koriens had to be extinct, or at least endangered. They allowed the last two Koriens to escape first, then they exploded their planet and all of them were gone. There are fragments of the planet left, but no one knows where they are." Zag explained. Gir finished eating, but somehow had a piece of a waffle hanging from his antenna. Susan stared at him with an uneasy look.

"So what do I have to look out for?" She asked, slowly turning to her two robots. "Irkens for one, but I think we can negotiate with Zim." Zig started. "A few others too, but we were only really informed about the Irkens." There was one last question that buzzed in her skull. "What kind of robots are you and don't say Korien robots Zig." Zig stuck her tongue at her. Zag turned to her, glancing at Zim from time to time. "We are P.E.K. robots. Protect every Korien. We were specially made for you and the former male." Zig nodded. "There were other robots, no doubt, but we were the only ones that were ever created."

"Interesting..." Susan heard Dib mutter. She got up. "I think we should return to my house before it's too late." She said. "But you don't have a disguise! You're almost as stupid as the humans!" Zim snapped. Dib, for once, nodded. "He's right about the disguise. You can't just go out there!" She slightly lowered her head. "I know... But I just want to go home now." One question popped into his head."What broke when she started to turn into a Korien?" Zag was the one who answered. "It was a disguise bracelet. It was the only thing that made her look exactly like a human."

"To make one is really complicated, so don't even think about trying to make one this instant boy!" Zig said, wrapping her tail around her. Zim left the room, probably tired of hearing this human babbling. Dib paced, thinking of a way to disguise her. "I could lend you my jacket, but I don't think it would hide you well enough." She nodded. Zag went next to her. "As much as I hate to say this, but I think the Irken might help."

"Zim? Why would he help her? No offence, but she probably doesn't know how to make or operate any Korien technology!" She shrugged and Zag nodded. "True, very true. But Zig thinks he may help anyway. For what reasons, I really don't know." Zig stayed in her place, tail wrapped around her, and she had a sly smile on her face, like she knew something they all didn't know.

And she was right. Zim was pacing, lost in thought. He had a weird feeling, like he wanted to please her by any costs. He had thought of her only as a normal human monkey, but when he guessed she was Korien, he thought of using her for only weaponry creating, and now... Something changed. He knew that she was Korien, but now his guess was correct and when he saw her, something inside of him changed how he looked at her. "Gir." He started. The little S.I.R. unit stood, anything blue turned red. "Yes master!"

"I want you to find me a cloacking device. There should be one from the time when Dib came here that one time." Gir nodded, everything red turning back to blue. He came back with tacos. "I said 'cloacking device', not tacos!" Gir was about to throw a temper-tantrum, but before that could happen, he took one. "Now, please get me tthe cloaking device." Gir nodded and took the tray of tacos with him. "One of these days I will find a way to at least fix your little brain again, but not until I know what to do. I won't let that happen again." He murmured.

-Soon-

"Use this." Zim said, giving the cloaking device when Dib wasn't looking. "How do I use it?" Susan asked, examining it closely. "I think you're supposed to just wrap it around yourself and..." His voice trailed off. Zag hopped on her shoulder and pressed something, keeping an eye on Zim. The clock turned invisible and the the part where she was covered up turned invisible too. "Thanks Zim." She said, smiling a little. Zag nudged her on. "Let's go! Before it gets dark out!" Zig let them go off, then turned to Zim once they were far enough. "Learn a little from the humans. Watch something on T.V. once in a while and I recomend you watching the teen dramas." She said with a smirk, before taking off.

Zim stood there for a second or two, with one question in his mind: _What's drama? _


	5. Chapter 5

After a few days passed, things began to change a bit for Susan. Dib would walk her home every day after Skool was out, Zim would allow her to come over sometimes. They did other things too, but she couldn't remember them all. She liked them, but she had a stronger feeling than just like. She wanted to be with both of them, but she knew that it would be impossible. With Zim, she didn't have to hide when she wasn't disguised, but when she was with Dib she felt like she could tell him everything. Either way, she loved being with them both.  
When she came back home one day, Zag began to feel a little suspicious.

"Master, where have you been going these last few days? I'm concerned." Susan sat down on the couch. "You shouldn't be. I'm completely safe where I'm going every day, so stop worrying Zag!" He couldn't take no for an answer. "Well, I think I should be, I mean, if it concerns that Irken invader." She sat up sharply. "Zim is harmless! You shouldn't think of him that way!"

"He is an invader! He will invade this planet! And he will forget you Susan!" He paused, with a shocked expression on his face. He never called his master by her name before. "You... Didn't call me 'Master'..." She murmured. "I... I am sorry. It won't happen again." She shook her head, "Don't be sorry, I was just a little surprised, that's all. Where's Zig?"

-Meanwhile-

"Gir, you are AWESOME!" Zig shouted. They were at some kind of party and lights were flashing and the typical teenagers dancing or chatting. Gir was on the dance floor, break-dancing was Zig's guess. A crowd surrounded him, counting Zig, chanting, "Go Gir! Go Gir! Go Gir!"

-Back to Susan-

"Eh, wherever she is, I bet she's having a better time than me. I don't wanna listen to your lectures again." She leaned back on the couch. Zag hopped up on the arm of it. "Do you have any idea what would happen, if you were to be with this Irken? You would see Earth crash into chaos! I can see it now, flames, people running in terror, injuries, death..." Susan rolled her eyes. "You've just been watching too much of that, what's it called again? Doomsday stuff again haven't you?"

"Death... Death... So much death..." He echoed the word like he was seeing it for the first time. "Whatever, I'm going up and why don't you come outside, it's nice weather." She opened the door and went over to Zim's place. It took Zag a few seconds before the words entered his ears properly. "Wait. Where are you going?" But she was already out of earshot.

She walked up to the door and knocked. She remembered how she was so nervous coming up just to see him the first few times. Now she didn't have to worry, even though sometimes she did. Zim answered the door, wearing the wig and contact lenses. "Hello, Susan." She gave him a small smile. "Hi Zim. Where's Gir? I thought he always answered the door."

"Eh, he probably went somewhere that I can care less about." He said carelessly going inside. She followed him, closing the door. "Did you care much when he showed you that one place with the germ-free meat?"

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT? I mean... What are you talking about?" She almost giggled at this. "Nothing, never mind. I had to get out though. Zag was going to lecture me again." Susan said, sitting on the couch. "By the way, Zim," He turned, just when he had taken off the disguise. "Zag told me that no matter what, you would invade Earth." She lowered her head for a second then looked back at him. "Is that true?" He didn't know how to answer that. He hadn't given it much thought. She took the disguise bracelet that Zag made for her, turning her appearance into her Korien self.

"Will you invade Earth, even though I live here?" He lowered his head. "I... I don't know." He regretted saying those words once they came out of his mouth. She stood up, putting the bracelet on. "I'll let you think about it later. I've got to go." She reached for the door, until she heard him say, "No." She turned. "What?"

"No, I wouldn't invade Earth as long as you're here." He couldn't believe his own words, but what he actually wanted to know if these were true words or not. "You're telling the truth?" He didn't reply right away. "I hope so." She gave him a small smile, although, it was a sad one. "I'll see you later okay? Zag doesn't want me out for too long."

"I think... I can accept it this one time..." She quickly turned. "Zag? Why are you here?" She yelled. "There... There has been a problem back home..." He turn a little and already Susan rushed for him. He had a leg missing and his ear was torn, as if it were paper, and his eye hung, out of its place. He looked like he had barely survived in a thunder storm. "When Zig came back... There seemed to be a... Defective part in the defence system and it self destructed... I could not find Zig anywhere... I am sorry Master..." She picked him up and carried him, her eyes filled with dark blue tears.

"You did your best Zag..." She sniffled. "H-How bad is the damage?" Zim had no idea what to do. "The damage is to where you can't even live in it anymore..." She almost cried, but tried to keep it inside. Quickly, Zim thought of something. "You're... Welcome to stay here." She looked up at him. "What?" She whipped the tears away. "After all, I do need help around here. Gir's just... Well, Gir, so..." His voice trailed off. Susan smiled and stood up, Zag in her arms. "Thank you... Zim." Zag said.

-Meanwhile-

The room was dim and the only light there was came from the laptop. There Dib sat, trying to decode the file he was working on. Only, he found out it wasn't coded, it was how the Koriens spoke. It was a series of clicks and trills. He tried to make out what they were saying, but didn't get far. It was weird, and the written language was even harder to understand than the spoken. He began to feel frustrated, so he closed his laptop and went into the kitchen, where Gaz was sitting, playing her game.

"You ate the last of the cereal again." She growled, then added in a murmur, "You will pay." He went over to the refrigerater. "Yeah, yeah. I'm doing something important. I'm trying to find out what these guys are talking about." Gaz shifted a little and opened an eye. "Is it about that stupid show you watch?"

"No, this is a bit different." He said, grabbing something from the fridge. "Whatever, I'm leaving." She got off the chair and left. He sat at the table. "Now... What am I gonna do?" He muttered. Then a thought popped into his head. "Zag! He has to know the Korien language! I have to get there, but first, I have to stop talking to myself..." He walked outside and he sprinted towards Susan's house.


	6. Chapter 6

Night fell. Susan was soundlessly sleeping, while Zim was repairing Zag. "I don't even know what happened... I was outside, Zig showed up and then..." Zag was muttering to himself. Zim wasn't paying any attention. Gir, in the meantime was... In a way sleeping. He had his head bent down, but he was standing up. "It must've been something that she did... It had to be..." Then he turned to the Irken. "Why are you doing this?" He asked. Zim didn't reply, his was lost in his thoughts.

_What is this, that I am feeling? It's... weird... But it also, feels warm... _He thought. "Irken invader!" Zag snapped. Quickly, he shook his head, as if that would make his thoughts fade away. "I asked you, why are you helping me?" Zim shrugged, not willing to tell Zag anything how he was feeling about Susan. "If you're expecting something in return..." Zag scolded, becoming suspicious. "I'm not." He simply said. Zag shifted a little. "Very well then..." He mumbled. The rest of the night was quiet, except for the wind softly whispering outside.

-Meanwhile-

Dib began nearing where Susan's house once stood. Now there was only broken walls, soot, and a few things were still on fire. "What happened here?" He mumbled to himself. Then he stepped on something. He looked down and moved his foot. It was a piece of Zig. He picked it up and looked around. There were a few parts, but he saw one part that he thought started it all. It was the rockets that were in her feet. The PEK unit had to have done something to it, or it might've gotten too warm outside or something else. Even though it was a small rocket, it would've been worse if it was a bigger one.

"Where's Susan?" He thought aloud. There were no signs of burning flesh of any kind, so he hoped she got out of here just before Zig had came back. He took the pieces with him, hoping to fix them, although, he doubted it.

By the time morning came, Zag was all repaired and Susan recovered quickly from Zig's... absence. She had to after all, before Zag could lecture her again that there was nothing that he or anyone could do that would fix Zig. She and Zim left for school, but she had to tell Zag to stay at Zim's place for the time. Dib was relieved when he saw Susan come to school. After Zim disappeared, he went to her. "Susan, I saw what happened at your place. Do you know what happened?" She shook her head.

"I went over there yesterday, I wanted to ask Zag something, but when I got there your place looked like a bomb was dropped there! Then I found one of your PEK robots, I assume that it was Zig?" She lowered her head, and slowly nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that..." She shrugged but said nothing. "Well... It could've been worse, I guess..." He muttered. She wiped a dark blue tear away.

"Don't worry about it, okay?" She said, trying her best not to cry. "Where are you staying now?" He asked, shifting a little. She barely lifted her head. "Over at Zim's. I don't have any other choice." Before Dib could protest, she quickly added. "If I stay somewhere else, then more people would have to know that I am not human. If I stayed with you, I'm risking myself to your sister and possibly your parents, or parent." She assumed the girl she saw, Gaz, was Dib's little sister and she was right.

"Gaz isn't a problem, she's seen Zim before without his 'disguise' on. She just pushes it behind her, but dad does seem a bit of a problem..." She didn't reply. "I guess you really don't have much of a choice... But if anything happens to you, I promise I'll find a way to help you." She looked up at him. She was never promised anything. For the first time, she smiled. A true smile that showed happiness and showed that she completely trusted him. Something struck his heart. "Thanks Dib." Susan said. Then the bell rang.

-Later-

Zim was already at his base before Susan could get there. He had wanted to ask her if she would like to come with him, but for some reason, he didn't. Zag was getting used to the new technology in his system, but some of the functions didn't seem to suit him right, so she had to fix it. Zim couldn't be found up where Susan was, which meant he was down below, contacting his Tallest leaders, Red and Purple.

"What is it now Zim?" Red said, carelessly and almost scolding. "I have called to report that I have found a Korien. She is useless at the time though. She cannot build anything of use." Zim started. He thought he should tell them everything, but instead he told the basics, finding himself wanting to protect her from them for some reason... again. "Her two robots, Pek units, did not teach her well. I have kept her here for the time being."

"Yes the great Zim, but-" Purple began, then one of the Irkens began to shake the screen, like they were told to do, once they found out Zim was calling. "We're being attacked! We'll call back." Zim heard a few screams, then the screen went blank. He remembered the time when they did something like this, but only assumed that they were actually busy. He went back up to see if Susan had came back, and saw her on the couch, watching that monkey channel that Gir seems to enjoy watching.

"... What's the point of watching this again?" She asked. "Watchin' the monkey! SHH!" Gir turned back to the television screen. She leaned back on the couch, sighing quietly. Now what was he supposed to do? She saw him and smiled a little. "Are you okay?" She asked. He snapped back into realality and nodded. She got off the couch, looking over her shoulder at Gir. Zag was sitting next to him and you can practically see his brain chips melting.

"Can I take a walk or something? I know if I stay here, Zag's gonna go crazy." She said, grabbing her disguise bracelet. Again, he nodded. "Sure." She put the bracelet on and walked towards the door, but when she saw that Zim wasn't coming, she smiled. "You can come with me if you want." She said, taking one more step. He quickly went to her side, feeling that weird, warm feeling again.

Zag turned his head towards them, and continued to watch until they were out of sight. He didn't trust the Irken with her. He already knew much about the Irkens almost as much as he knew the Koriens. Now that Zig was gone, he had to look after her a lot more than what he used to. He got up and jumped on the window sill, waiting for Susan's return. With or without the Irken.

-The next day...-

Dib had finally got what at least some of the thing that the Korien on the file was saying. Susan had came to his house early in the morning and brought Zag with her. Zag, unfortunately, barely knew the language. He only managed to get almost half or what the Korien was saying. "I am sorry human Dib, but I was not programmed to know the Korien language. I was only programmed to protect the Koriens." Susan was sitting on Dib's bed, watching the two of them. "Don't worry about it. I might be able to guess what they're saying a little more easily now though." Zag was on the head of the office chair that Dib had at his desk where his laptop was.

"I still thought I could be more help..." Susan straightened a little. These clicks and trills sounded more like some kind of song. Where they really singing? Or was it just what she thought? "Do you think you can find out what they're saying by the time I-" She cut herself off. "By the time you what?" Dib asked when she was quiet for a short while. She slightly lowered her head, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I... I'd rather keep that private..." She mumbled. Zag tilted his head a little. "Master, what is it?" Quickly, she got up and put Zag under her arm. She was really fast. "I'm sorry Dib, but I've gotta go." Without another word, she turned and left.

She and Zag went to the park, not want to go back to Zim's yet. "Master, what was that all about?" Zag demanded. "I'm sorry, it's just..." She glanced up at the sky then looked back down at the ground. "It's just... When that event happened with Zig... I been thinking and... I want to travel around the universe. I want to see if there is any Korien technology left out there and I want to see if there are survivors out there too..." Zag was speechless. Before he could even think, Gir came up behind her. Quickly, everything blue turned red.

"Master wishes to speak to you." He said. Then everything turned back to blue. "I think he likes you too!" His tone was kind of a mocking one. Susan almost blushed, but she picked Zag up and rushed over to Zim's place, Gir not too far behind her.

"Zim, what is it?" She asked when she found him. He looked guilty. "I... may have made a mistake..." He said. "What do you mean, Irken?" Zag snapped. "I have been informed that a few other Irken invaders are coming to Earth to try to find you... I don't know when they'll show up..." Zag nearly jumped on him and had half a mind to scratch his eyes out, if Susan wasn't there to stop him. "What do you mean?"

"They will stop at nothing to find you. They'll come here first and... I can't let them find you..." He mumbled the last part, but Zag was able to hear it and he could not believe it. "So... What do I do now?" She asked, tearing up and sitting down. Something hurt when Zim saw her like this. "... What about your ship? The one you flew to my storm machine? Can it still work?" Zag shrugged slightly. "I think so, but I'll have to find it."

"Good, we need her away from Earth as soon as possible." Susan wiped a tear away and turned to leave. Zag followed her. Zim turned his back towards them. "I don't know why... But I can't seem to allow you to be found..." He murmured.

** A/N: I wanted to try to fit more Zim moments and I hope you enjoy it. R&R please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Zag was at the burned house. He found many parts to the ship, but he couldn't find the main part. It took him a good while of digging to find it and it took even a greater while to pull it out. He was determined to get this ship functional, but he couldn't do this himself. He knew he would need the help of two enemies: Dib and Zim.

When Skool started Susan wanted to sit alone for the while. She was thinking of how to tell that she was going away for a while to Dib. She couldn't tell him when she had only wanted to travel, how could she tell him when she had to go away? Dib in the meantime, worried about her. she didn't talk to him and she seemed... forlorn. He couldn't understand it. Was it because he and Zag were the only ones talking the other day? No, it couldn't have been that. she would've told him, right? This had to be bigger. Something more complicated. His thoughts always wandered back to her. He was worried.

-Susan's POV-

I didn't want to talk to anyone... There was a lot to take in. I had only found out I wasn't human a few days ago and now I have to leave here; the only place that I have called home? I don't want to, but I know I was gonna have to, whether I like it or not... Which I don't... I want to do something for the two of them, but I really don't know what. I'm not good at building things and I don't know when I'm leaving. Things are happening so fast and... I don't want to leave here. I don't want to leave Dib and Zim... I love them both... But I... I just couldn't tell them that yet...

-Back to third POV-

After school, she went straight to the park. She couldn't go back to Zim's place yet. Zag was there, sitting on a bench. "What are you doing here?" Susan asked, sitting next to him. "I have found the ship, the one you went in with the boy. Problem is: I need help. And not only one persons' help either." She tilted her head a little. "What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about the Irken and the boy with the big head." Zag said sharply. "Zim and Dib? Why?" She asked, standing up quickly. "They both posses technology that I need in order to repair the ship. Me and Zig had hidden it underground and that's where we had put it again when those two came back. After Zig's... Event, the ship had to be dug out. Many parts were damaged or in need of a cleaning." She lowered her head. "You want me to ask them, don't you?" He hopped at the top of the bench. "I think... That's what Zig would've wanted..." She looked at her last PEK unit. "I promise, I will not come along, if that is what you wish."

-Later that day...-

The night had a bit of a chill, but she couldn't feel it. She neared Dib's house, unsure of how things would go. She was a little worried, but about what? She reached up and knocked, hoping that Gaz wouldn't answer this time. Lucky for her Dib was the one who answered. "Susan? What are you doing here?" He asked. "I... I need to talk to you... It's important..." He nodded once and stepped aside to allow her to come inside. She walked in slowly, once again, having that look of forlorn. He was worried about her, but he simply closed the door once she was in and sat down on the couch.

"Where's your sister and father?" She asked. "Dad had to take Gaz at Pizza Hog, I convinced him that I could stay here." He said. She sat next to him. "... I'm going to be leaving soon..." She said softly and her voice was choking up a little. "I... I didn't know how to tell you... That's why I... I never really spoke to you and..." Her dark blue tears started forming in her eyes and Dib could see it.

"Hey... Everything will be okay." He said gently, putting his hand on her shoulder. She sniffled and rested her head on her hands. "How do you know? I don't want to go, and yet I have to. I have two friends, who hate each other. I have lived as something I'm not! And, to top it off, my best PEK unit is gone! How will everything be okay?" She fell to her knees, covering her eyes with her hands and started sobbing. Dib didn't know how to react to this; one bad move and things would get worse. Slowly, he went next to her.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you..." She said between her sobs. "There... Was no excuse for it..." Her tears fell onto the floor, but before the hit it, they turned clear. He didn't notice though and slowly, hesitating, let her lean on him. "It's okay." He said gently. One of her tears fell on his hand and turned clear, but the dark blue color went into his skin. She continued to sob and he didn't do or say anything else. Once she had calmed, she didn't move from where she was. "Dib, Zag asked me if you would be willing to help him. The only reason why I'm the one asking is because he also needs Zim's help. I guess he wanted-"

"Yes." She looked at him. "I'll help, as long as I know that you'll be safe."

She walked back to Zim's place, relieved that Dib was able to help whether or not Zim was going to be a part of it. She didn't feel as nervous now, and she began to feel confident. The air got colder when she walked outside, but again, she couldn't feel the cold. She guessed it would rain either later in the night or in the morning. While she was walking, she had time to think. What would it be like, living in the ship for the next few days or even years? Would she be able to learn more about the Koriens? And what about the technology? Would she be able to find some? ... Would she ever see Zim and Dib again? This thought began to make her cry again. "Why? Why does it have to be this way?" She thought aloud. She wiped her tears away.

By the time she came inside, she was still crying. Gir and Zag were nowhere to be found, but Zim was sitting on the couch. When the door closed, his anntenae flicked upward in surprise. "Where were you?" He asked, anntenae lowering. "Over at Dib's. I had to ask him something... It's the same question I'm going to ask you..."

"Why are you leaking?" Zim asked, looking at her oddly. She smiled. She kind of liked how ignorant he could be sometimes. "It's... A way to show that you're upset about something..." She explained, wiping a tear away. "It's called crying, weeping, sobbing, it has a few other names too..." She sat down and continued to wipe her tears. "Does this... Hurt?" She shook her head. "No, it doesn't... Well... I guess it depends really..."

"Then, why are you crying?" She smiled a little. She would miss him. "You know I'm going to be leaving soon... And if not soon then sometime, but I really don't want to! I want to stay here! I can't just show up at Skool, stay there for a few days and then leave! I don't understand why this has to happen!" The tears came back again, and she hated it, but she never felt this free ever. Her chest began to hurt from all the gasps between the sobs, but she couldn't stop and Zim didn't know what to do. He was clueless. At this point, Zag had came up, but he stayed out of sight. Zim finally wanted to calm her down and wanted to try, but he didn't know how.

"S... Susan. Please, stop this..." He said. She couldn't stop, but she quieted down a bit. Something in the middle of his chest began to hurt again. So, taking from what he's seen on the television (Yes, he actually took Zig's advice, but I couldn't seem to find a place in any chapters, it would've been funny too!) he went closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. This surprised her a bit, but she was glad of it. Zag sat, wrapping his tail around himself. He still didn't trust the Irken much, but he started to. She turned a bit and rested her head on his chest and continued her sobbing. She had never cried this much; she really didn't want to go. A dark blue tear fell onto his arm, but he didn't notice it because, for some reason, it didn't burn. Like last time, the tear went clear and the color went into his skin.

"Please stop..." He murmured. Susan began to ceased her crying and looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes. "Thank you Zim..." She said, also wrapping her arms around him. He felt his face get hot, but he didn't understand why. She let him go soon though. "About that quiestion Zim. Zag wants you to help him, but Dib is also going to help. Do you still want to help, even though Dib is going to be a part of this?" He didn't reply for a while, but he nodded. "Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

After a few days of both of them working on the Korien ship, Dib and Zim found themselves fighting for something else: Susan. You didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know that both of them knew they loved her, even though Zim didn't know what this emotion was called. Zag kept a closer eye on them, even if he trusted Dib more than he did Zim. Also, during the next few days, there were dark blue marks on them. Dib had a mark on his hand and Zim had one on his arm. Her tears could stain skin. She didn't talk to them much, or even be around them. She would miss them. Probably too much.

It took only a few days for them to finish and they were trying to take their time, but Zag had urged them to hurry. She had to leave, soon or even today. She had thought of many things to get out of this situation, but nothing seemed to work well enough for her. Then she thought of something. What if they knew her name? So she thought of a new name for her. Tori. It seemed to fit her just as well as Susan. She also liked how it sounded. When the time for her to go came, she called for Dib and Zim.

They all met at the ship the next afternoon. She came as her Korien appearence, which was a bit of a surprise to them. "I... Want to thank you two... For being there for me." She began choking up again. "I... I don't know what my life would be like if I didn't meet you... I would probably still be living not knowing that I was Korien..." She chuckled sadly. "I know I probably sound grown-up and... Different now, but... I promise I won't be gone forever... I will come back someday... I don't know when, but I know someday..." She walked towards them. "I don't know how to thank either one of you... I wanted to do something, but I couldn't think of anything, so..." She kissed both of them on the cheek and smiled at them. "... I'll miss you two..." And with that, Zag urged her onto the ship.

"Let's go Master, I don't want to stay here for another second!" He scolded, pushing her legs towards her ship. She waved sadly to the two of them. as the door began to close and the ship began to take off. She continued to stare out of the window, until Earth was gone from her sights. "We will return... Right Zag?" She asked, daring not to tear her gaze away from the window. Zag was operating the ship. "Master Tori, I assure you, we will return to Earth when the time is right. I promise." She felt better, but she would still miss those two... No matter what Zag says.

**(Yep, a short way to end the story, but now for the extras! Since all of you reviewers wanted to read Zim's experience with dramas, I might as well put the deleted parts to other parts to chapters that didn't seem to fit, but first, here's the drama scene! ^^) **

After Zig had turned to leave, Zim closed the door and turned to the T.V. "Hmmm... What is this 'teen drama' that the PEK unit speaks of...?" Gir grabbed the remote and hopped on the couch. "Gir! Do you know of these teen dramas?" He snapped. "First, say please!" Zim sighed then groaned, "Please..." Gir pressed a button on the remote and a drama came up(I didn't know what the show should've been called). He sat on the couch and began to stare blankly at the screen.

"How many times did you watch this without me knowing?" Gir didn't reply, although, all he said was, "SH!" After a few mintues of watching it, questions already began to swarm in his head. _What exactly is going on? Why does this female human stink bag act odd to the male human stink bag? What is this 'love' they speak of? _He was tempted to go to his computer and research this, but he also didn't want to leave.

-Later...-

After hours of watching episode after episode, he went downstairs to his computer. "Computer! What is this odd human interactions called 'romantic'?" Zim snapped. The screen showed many images of beautiful scenes that had at least one or more couples in them. One of the pictures caught his eye. He was appalled, yet, he thought it was interesting. "What is this? This... Mouth interaction?" He asked.

_"This 'mouth interaction' is called among the humans, kissing. It shows affection and/or passion." _The computer explained. This appalled and interested him even more. How come the Irkens have never really heard or seen it before? And why? His thoughts always ended at Susan or some odd reason. Then something caught his attention, and screamed. He actually wanted to try to kiss her, and didn't know why.

**(Not sure if you thought it was funny or not, but I hope you liked at least! Next is a part where Zag wants to know why Susan, who is gonna be called Tori in the next fic, can talk to Zig easier, but can't talk to him just as easy. This is before the Zig's event, but after Susan finds out she's a Korien.)**

Zag pushed Susan's door open. "Master, can I speak to you for a bit?" He asked. Susan nodded and began to twirl her anntenae between her fingers, which had became a bit of a habit. "Why, may I ask, can you speak to Zig about certain things, but not me? I would try not to confuse you."

"It's not that Zag. It's nothing personal, really, it's just that... Zig can... Put it it little more, let's say... Gentllyer than you. Please don't take it the wrong way Zag." She said gently, sitting on her bed. Zag hopped next to her. "I could try." She chuckled softly and shook her head. "It would confuse you Zag, programmed males or not you will not understand females well enough."

"I understand perfectly. How they repro-"

"That's not what I'm talking about!" She interrupted quickly. "I talking about emotionally and... How the way I think. It would confuse you to no end." She added. "Oh... Well, try though." Zag said, shifting a bit to lie down. Susan sighed and nodded. "Okay. Well, Dib's nice and all, but Zim is kinda different. But I still don't understand why I like them both like this and it's really difficult to like the same people who hate each other. I mean, sure they would hate each other even when they would find out, but-" She stopped when she saw sparks coming from his head.

"Zag? Zag! No come back! You're thinking to hard!" She quickly picked him up to repair him... Again.

**(There was another deleted part, but I think I'll save it for the next fic. Since we're here, why I don't I give a few other extras about my characters? Zig's name was originally Giz, but I saved the name for... Something else. Zag also wasn't PEK unit at first! He used to be a defective, and may I add the chatter-box, SIR unit. Also, originally, there were no PEK units! They used to be SIR units that had their head tinkered to help the Koriens.  
Okay, now that that's outta the way, look out for the next fic: Hi Skool! [Purposely misspelled, if you couldn't tell, heh...] Remember that Susan's current name is Tori, please.)**

**Tori: Yeah, don't want that to happen, now huh?**

**(What the-? Tori, get back to the fic! *sighs* 'Kay, see ya! ^^)**


End file.
